


The Discovery of Magic

by Ayesha_Altugle



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Humor, Lesbian Character, Magic, Romance, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: Libby's family go missing and she has to live with Hilda and Zelda Spellman. They claim to be her relatives. She doubts they are telling the truth but does not know why they would lie. She meets their niece Sabrina who shares her birthday.Things are different at Spellman Manor. The Spellman's are weird, but their house is starting to feel like home. Libby likes being around people who care for each other. She even likes sharing a room with a girl she would have bullied in the past. Libby does not want to be the perfect daughter her mother was forcing her to be. She is getting used to strange things and will find out she is strange, too when she and Sabrina turn sixteen





	1. Libby, Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Previously known as "The Secret Life of a Teenage Witch."

**Libby**

**Dear Diary**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm keeping a diary! It's just after this horrible and crazy week, I need to get some things off my chest, plus the social worker suggested this. To be honest, I have nobody I can talk to, so for now, I'm going to listen to that woman and keep this updated._

_So, where do people start these diaries, an introduction, I suppose? I'm Libby Chessler. I am fifteen years old, but my birthday is coming up soon. Believe me when I say I'm not bragging, but I am way above average in the looks department, if I do say so myself. Some people think I'm conceited, but I just say it like it is. Here is where it sounds like I'm bragging, and I guess maybe I am a little; I'm the head cheerleader at my school, most of the teenage boys want me to be their girlfriend, or at the very least a one night stand, but I find I do not have the energy or desire to put up with the typical high school loser. I'm not a prude that says a person should wait for marriage or anything, but I just don't care for how they are all hands and assume because I am a cheerleader that they can do whatever they want with me._

_I quickly put them in their place, believe me. I prefer to keep my reputation intact, thank you very much. I am a respectable woman, or so I tell myself. I will date here and there, one or two dates tops, hold hands and some kissing, but nothing after that, just to keep up appearances._

_I am sure I have broken many hearts and I kind of hate myself for doing it because it makes me feel guilty. I know, feeling guilty! But I do have a heart, despite popular belief that I am a stuck-up ice queen. I am the way I am for a reason. If my secret were to get out, if people were to know who I really am- I must be thought of as normal. I do not want people to think I am different or-_

_In truth, I know that there is nothing wrong with me, and it is silly to have such a secret, but you know how high school kids can be, even in this modern time._

_Never mind. Enough of that, back to the weird week I have been having. Let's see, where do I start? Duh Libby, how about at the beginning!_

_My family has vanished off the face of the earth, my mom, stepdad and my little brother. In situations like this, a person would be sent to live with their next of kin, but my grandmother is the only other person I have and she is in a retirement home. I can't go stay with her. Child protection came and collected me and put me in a foster home. A foster home! The social worker I mentioned before gave me this notebook and said it would be good for me._

_I have never felt so dissected. Everyone has been staring at me, pointing and whispering behind my back. The police have interviewed... more like interrogated me several times already. They think my parents might be into something illegal, I'm guessing, by the way they are hounding me. I'm just so thankful things are being kept under the radar, meaning nobody at school knows. This is only because it is summer break._

_Of course, I am also worried about my family, even though we never get along and I am sure my stepdad hates me._

_After staying at the foster home for a few days, I was contacted by my caseworker. She did some digging and found out something that I can't even believe! My whole life has been a lie. I am not really Libby Chessler. I was adopted. It is so painful to find out this way. My family is missing and I find out my mom isn't even my true mother. I'm torn between being afraid I will never see them again and being angry at them for keeping the truth from me._

_My caseworker also threw another curve ball at me; someone actually came forward and claimed they were related to me and had been keeping an eye on me all my life. Tests were done and paperwork was drawn. They were telling the truth!_

_I am a Spellman! I am related to crazy Hilda and Zelda Spellman. The weird sisters who live alone in a huge house that is practically a mansion. A creepy, old house, too. Ugh! I can't even believe it. I've been living with them for a couple days now._

_Even though they are strange, and my reputation is going to take a hit once school starts, they are also kind of- Well, nice. They hardly never fight, for one and when they do fight, it is not heated like the type of fighting I am used to at home. It is more like sisterly bickering that is resolved in no time. They are nice to me and I hate to admit it, but the inside of their home is huge and comfortable, and not as creepy as I judged it to be. It is called Spellman Manor for a reason._

_Get ready for the weirdest thing yet, the day I moved in, another girl also moved in. Her name is Sabrina Spellman. Her father is the brother of the sisters. She is also 15 and, this is freaky, her birthday is the same as mine._

_The sisters say we’re not twins, thank God, not that there's anything wrong with Sabrina, per-se. I'm just so not ready to have a long-lost twin sister on top of everything else! I am not even sure how we’re related, but it is easy to think of them as my aunts and Sabrina as my cousin._

_Anything else is too confusing. Sabrina is okay, I guess. She's blonde like the sisters, tall and slender. She has the body to be a cheerleader or a dancer. She is cute, maybe even prettier than me. I mean, she doesn't even have to try to be cute. I take precise care in dressing and doing my hair and makeup to look my best, but Sabrina rolls out of bed looking like a Goddess. No joke. It's not fair._

_Her eyes are blue. There is a lot of depth to them and they are gentle and sweet, not the fake sweet I am used to with my so-called cheerleader friends. I'm embarrassed to admit her eyes make me want to be her friend, but I would never tell her that._

_I do not sound like Libby Chessler at all, but maybe I’m starting to sound like Libby Spellman, the person I was meant to be. The person who is somehow related to a bunch of freaks. Does that make me a freak, too? Do I care? I'm not sure, but it is nice to have a place to not feel judged twenty-four-seven._

* * *

Libby closed her notebook and looked around the huge room she shared with Sabrina. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and checking to make sure Sabrina was still asleep, before getting out of bed and walking as quietly as she could to her dresser. She put the notebook in the bottom drawer under her intimate apparel. Somehow, even though she had only known Sabrina for a few days, she believed the other would not be the snooping type. It was kind of weird to trust someone so soon, though it felt natural.

 _Not that I will ever tell her,_ Libby thought. She brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and went back to bed. It was pushed against the far wall, under the window. Sabrina's bed was closer to the closet. A breeze fluttered through the room and gave Libby a chill. She shivered, even though it was warm outside. There was a strange feeling in the air that gave her goosebumps.

"Mmm, magic," Sabrina mumbled in her sleep.

"What are you dreaming about now?" Libby said, rolling her eyes. Sabrina was not a sound sleeper. She tossed and turned a lot and talked in her sleep, though Sabrina claimed Libby did the same.

_It's probably because we have had our lives turned upside down. We're restless. She never sees her father and her mother practically abandoned her to dig for bones. Gross. My family seems to have taken off without me and I'm not even related to them. I wonder if mom ever even loved me? No wonder we never got along._

Libby sighed, blushing as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked over at Sabrina to make sure the girl hadn't woke up and noticed. Libby wiped it away and glared at her hand where the teardrop glistened.

_Do not show weakness! You will not be liked if you act abnormal! You must be strong! You're a Chessler, act like it!_

The words of her mother came back to her, as they often did. She had heard similar lines ever since she could remember. Her mother demanded perfection from Libby. Weakness and abnormality were not allowed. Everything had been a lie. Libby was not even a Chessler. She was a little girl Mrs. Chessler tried to mold into a perfect daughter.

 _Who am I? How do I fit into the Spellman family tree? Who are my real parents? Why did they give me away?_ Libby crawled under her covers and pulled her knees to her chest. Mrs. Chessler's words pounded in her mind, making her wince as if someone was actually yelling at her.

"Are you okay?"

Libby froze at the sound of Sabrina's groggy voice. She peeked out from under her blankets and looked at Sabrina, who was now sitting up in bed, her shoulder length hair tangled around her face, though she still looked good somehow to Libby.

"Huh?"

"I don't know. I was dreaming and then I felt strange." Sabrina sounded confused. "It sounded like someone was calling for me to wake up. Did you?"

"No!" Libby snapped. "Of course not. Why would I?" She turned away from her before she could see Sabrina's hurt expression and bit down on her lower lip.

"Okay, sorry," Sabrina mumbled.

 _No, I'm sorry,_ Libby thought, but she didn't say it out loud. _Get a grip, Libby!_


	2. Sabrina, Questions & Answers

**Sabrina**

**Questions and Answers**

* * *

 

_ I wonder why Libby is so touchy? She seems to snap at everything I say to her, but then she turns around and is all decent, _ Sabrina thought as she and Libby walked into the kitchen. Libby was dragging her feet and did not seem to have a lot of energy. In fact, Sabrina herself felt very drained. Her dreams made it hard to sleep. She kept waking up in the middle of them.  _ I'm almost positive that Libby is having trouble sleeping, too. _

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Sabrina looked across the room at her Aunt Zelda. She was leaning against the wall, near a portrait of a young woman in old-fashioned clothing. Zelda was reading a strange looking newspaper that she quickly put away.

Instead of answering, Libby frowned as a cat jumped onto the counter and meowed to get their attention.

"Gross, you fix food there!" Libby walked over to the table and set down. She yawned and lowered her head until it was pressing against the hard surface.

_ Yeah, she is as tired as I am. I feel sorry for her! At least I know where my parents are. She has no clue where her family is and on top of that, she found out she is adopted. _ Sabrina frowned at Libby, shaking her head.

"Shoo, Salem." Zelda pushed the cat gently. "He can't be trained and does whatever he wants, I'm afraid." 

Salem growled low in the back of his throat, before slowly stalking out of the room.

Sabrina set down next to Libby. She looked at her, studying her features openly. Libby had dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. She was pretty but wore too much makeup as if she was trying to prove herself to someone.

_ We're the same age and have a similar height and build, but we look nothing alike. She looks nothing like any Spellman I know. _ Okay, Sabrina only knew her aunts and her father. The rest of the Spellman's were elusive. She had another aunt named Vesta, but only remembered seeing her when she was young.

"Aunt Zelda, how is Libby related to us, and how come I didn't know about her? I mean, it's neat having a sorta sister-"

Glancing up, Libby glared at Sabrina. "We're not sisters! Just because some paperwork claims we share blood, and I find out I have the same birthday as someone I never met before, does not make us sisters. Your aunts said we weren't anyway. It's weird and I hate weird things."

_ Ouch, would it be so bad if we were sisters? Yeah, it would suck to find out we have missed almost 16 years of each other's lives, but still... Though, it is probably a good thing we’re not sister, but how closely are we related? _

Zelda frowned, confusing Sabrina. She watched her aunt nibble on her lip. Sabrina did not think Zelda was normally the lip biting type.

"We don't exactly know the nature of your relation to us," Zelda admitted. Sabrina had a feeling she was not telling the whole truth. Why would Zelda lie to them? It did not make sense.

"I don't understand." Libby stood up and started to pace the room. "If you do not know where I fit in the family tree, how did you even know about me? Why have you been looking after me without me knowing? I'm so confused! Do you know anything about my adoptive family? Where did they go?"

Sabrina reached out and touched Libby's hand as the girl neared her. Libby stopped pacing, took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You were five years old when we found out about you. Hilda and I got a letter from someone who told us that you were important and that we should be keeping an eye on you. At first, we were just as confused as you feel now.” Zelda hesitated before she continued. “The letter said you might be related, so when your family went missing-”   
“What did you do?” Libby asked.

“I just told authorities that I believed you were related to us and we did a blood test and now here you are.” Zelda was still not meeting their eyes. "You share the same DNA as us, but only a small amount, which makes you a very distant relative. Believe me, the Spellman name goes back a long time and there are many branches, it is hard telling how you fit in."

There seemed to be more to the story, at least Sabrina thought so.

"We have no idea what happened to your family. I'm sorry."

Libby pulled her hand away from Sabrina and stormed out of the kitchen. Sabrina watched her and felt a painful wrenching in her gut.

"What about you, Sabrina?"

"Hm?"

"Are you doing okay? I know you must be missing your mom."

With a sigh, Sabrina looked at Zelda. "Yeah, it sucks that her project will take two years and I can't even visit. I'm going to miss her, but at least I know she is there and she loves me. Libby, well, Libby, she has no idea-"

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Zelda walked across the room and put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "She's a bit snippy, but all we can do is be there for her. I'm sure she will open up. We're family, after all." Again, Sabrina noticed that Zelda would not meet her eyes.

_ Yeah, but how closely related?  _ Sabrina was not sure why it mattered, but it did.  _ Or maybe it's a lie and she is not related to us. My aunts do seem to be hiding something, but what? Why would they lie? _


	3. Libby, The Linen Closet

**Libby**

**The Linen Closet**

* * *

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It is day 17 living with my strange new family, though I have come to conclusions, I am not closely related to the Spellman's. (Okay, how would I really know? I'm not a scientist, but still.)  _

_ I have never seen three people so blonde and blue-eyed in my life. Sabrina looks just like her aunts, but I am their complete opposite. Hilda and Zelda are secretive. They are always off in corners whispering to each other and throwing glances toward us. It's actually creepy.  _

_ They are also socially challenged. We've not had one visitor and the sisters have not left the house other than for work. I don't even think they've gone grocery shopping, yet the house is always stocked with food. I will give them praise on the house. It is always in tip-top shape as if by magic. _

_ Can you believe Sabrina and I have lived here over two weeks? Things are starting to feel routine by now.  I hate to admit I’m settling in. Sharing a room with a complete stranger is not as bad as I would have thought in the past. It is nice having someone around I can feel relaxed with. She is not like my "mother" who was always breathing down my neck to be the perfect daughter.  _

_ Now I can be whoever I want to be. Part of me hated my mom for trying to make me into a mini version of her, but I am still worried about them. Did they leave me on propose or did something bad happen? _

_ Back to Sabrina. Old Libby would have been quick to call her a freak and give her a hard time (because you know why, diary!) but I am turning over a new leaf. I vow here in this notebook that I will be a better person. I just wonder if I will be able to honor my vow once school starts? I like Sabrina, I mean really. She's a good person. She's bubbly and energetic and always has a smile on her face, even when she is hurting on the inside. _

_ One of the reasons we have bonded so quickly is because of the unusual circumstances surrounding our families. We are both missing someone, her more than me, I'm torn between missing and still being angry. She knows I'm having trouble sleeping at night and I know she has cried every night since we arrived. Then there are the restless dreams we share. _

_ We haven't talked about it, but we know. I guess we’re sort of like friends, though I would not blame her if she hated me. I still have the nasty habit of channeling Old Libby from time to time, usually at Sabrina's expense. No matter how many times I snap at her, I am surprised to realize she might actually care about me. _

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Libby jumped like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't and looked up. Her face flushed and she had to bit down on her tongue so she would not say something she would regret later. Old habits really did die hard.

_ Remember the new leaf, Libby, _ she told herself as she smiled at Sabrina. Sabrina made her realize she had to keep trying to be better. Having a proper friend was a lot different from all the fake plastic ones she used to keep around.

"A little writing," Libby admitted.

"Oh."

Sabrina walked into the bedroom and set down on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed in an obvious way to get Libby's attention.

"Yes, Sabrina?"

"Do you get any strange vibes from here?"

"What do you mean?" Libby walked over to her dresser and put her notebook away. She glanced back at Sabrina and saw that she was looking wistfully up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were probably on her mother. Libby walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you mean?" she repeated.

"The whispering, for one thing, I always feel like there is someone just around the corner talking, but when I investigate, nobody is there, and I feel like Aunt Zelda and Hilda are keeping something from us. They're always talking to each other and giving us weird looks. They know something they're not telling us. Also, the Linen closet won't open!" Sabrina finished in a rush, her pale cheeks becoming crimson.

Libby couldn't help it. She scrunched up her nose and then burst into a refreshing fit of laughter. "The Linen Closet?" She did not know why the broken closet door gave Sabrina a weird vibe, but for some reason, she found it hysterical. When she saw Sabrina frowning, Libby tried to pull herself together.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm sorry," Libby said, still fighting her outburst. "It's just that you sounded so passionate about the closet door and for some reason- I don't know. I just needed a good laugh." She ran a hand through her long hair and absentmindedly started to twist the dark strands between her fingers. "There is something going on here. For one, this whole related thing is bogus? I am not sure I buy it." Libby crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure, there is paperwork, but look at us, do we look anything alike?"

"It is true that we look nothing alike, but that does not mean Zelda's story couldn't be true. Would it be so bad if you were related to me? I mean we already share a birthday, why not blood as well?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, it's not bad, but not good either."

"Why isn't it good?" Sabrina sounded hurt and Libby felt guilty because she couldn't really explain what she meant.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like knowing my whole life was a lie. I don't want a new family, no offense."

"I guess I get it." Sabrina still sounds hurt. 

_ I've really hurt her feelings. How can I explain that I don't want to be related because I like her? I'm a hormonal teenager and sure, Sabrina is not the first girl I've liked, but she is surely the first girl I have liked, lived with and might be related to.  _

_ Go figure, Libby you're all screwed up. This is one of those abnormal things my mom talked about. It's not abnormal, mom! It's not, it's not! _

"Hello! Earth to Libby!"

Libby snapped out of her thoughts and found Sabrina waving her hand in front of her face. Libby blushed despite herself and had to turn away from Sabrina. She hoped Sabrina wouldn't call her out on her absentmindedness.

"Well, come on, let's try and open the Linen Closet."


	4. Sabrina, Salem

**Sabrina**

**Salem**

* * *

"Open sesame!" Sabrina giggled as she pointed at the door. Libby rolled her eyes but was also smiling.

It was one minute past midnight and officially the 18th day of living with her aunts. Sabrina put her hands on the closet doorknob and tried to pull it open. She grunted in frustration when nothing happened.

_ Why does this door bother me so much? Why won't it open? _ She thought.  _ It feels like something in there is calling to me. _

Libby reached behind Sabrina, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. Sabrina flushed but didn't say anything. Together they pulled and pulled, but even with Libby's extra strength, they could not get the door to open. She shook her head and stood away from Sabrina. "No go."

"It's not locked. The knob turns back and forth, but it won't budge." Sabrina brushed some hair out of her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"We could try again, but the door is a lost cause." Libby looked at Sabrina and there was some awkward silence between them. It happened every now and then. They were still strangers, but becoming friends, though Sabrina wished Libby would open up to her more.

_ She has some issues, that is for sure. It's clear that she doesn't trust easily, but she isn't snapping as much anymore. I wonder what is going on in her head.  _ Sabrina bit her lip and turned away from her roommate. She glanced at the closet one last time, wishing she could glare a hole into it.

"I asked Hilda why it wouldn't open and she laughed and said 'what door' and then she changed the subject." Sabrina pressed her palms against the door. Even though there was a faint chill throughout the hallway, the door felt warm, almost as if it were alive. Sabrina shivered.

"Hilda seems to be a bit of an airhead at times," Libby said with a chuckle, sounding a little like Old Libby. "I mean no offense, of course. She's nice, they both are, but almost too nice at times. It gives me the creeps."

Just as they were about to head back to their room, Salem jumped up onto the clothes hamper sitting next to the stairs. He looked at them and meowed. Sabrina looked down at Salem and raised an eyebrow. His meow sounded almost like a person talking.

"Now, he is one of the creepiest things in this house," Sabrina said, pointing at Salem in an accusing way. "I swear he understands everything going on."

Libby laughed. "Yeah right. Salem, if you understand us, go sit on Sabrina's bed." The girls looked at each other and grinned. Sabrina rolled her eyes and Libby shrugged. They were both shocked when Salem jumped off the hamper and slowly walked down the hallway and went into their bedroom.

"It's just a coincidence," Sabrina reasoned. "I doubt he will be on my bed."

They followed quickly. Salem was laying on one of the beds, purring and licking his fur, acting as if he belonged there.

"See, he's on my bed. Cats don't understand humans. That would be absurd." Libby’s nose twisted up and then she ran toward the bed. "Ew, shoo, get off my bed."

A burst of laughter came from Sabrina. "I think we need to get used to him. He loves your cozy bed, L-L-Libby." Sabrina gasped for breath as she bent over laughing. It was obvious Libby was not used to things being anything but perfect. Cat fur on her belongings should not be allowed in her world.

Salem would not budge much like the Linen Closet wouldn't budge.

"Stop gloating," Libby snapped. "I'm sleeping in your bed."

"W-what?"

"Well, I can't very well share a bed with a dirty feline, can I?" Libby kicked off her slippers and went to Sabrina's bed and snuggled under the covers. Sabrina watched her and frowned.

"But, what about me?"

"You did notice this room is massive and our beds are big enough for two people. Share with me or with the dirty cat. Your choice."

Sabrina looked at Salem. The black cat was looking at Libby with what looked like a murderous look on his face.

_ How in the world can a cat look angry like that? Oh! Stop it, Sabrina, it is not like he understood Libby's insult! _

She looked back and forth between the two beds but decided she did not want to lay near the cat when he looked so coiled up. Salem really did look like he wanted to attack Libby, but that was a ridiculous thought. Sabrina slipped into the bed next to Libby and tried to find sleep, but she was so aware of the warm body next to her.

As she drifted off, she dreamed she heard a voice.

"Dirty feline, indeed," Salem growled.


	5. Libby, Books & More Secrets

**Libby**

**Books & More Secrets**

* * *

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Maybe I should give you a name like the girls do in the books Sabrina reads. I've been snooping around in her stuff, not her personal stuff, mind you and find myself curious about her bookshelves. I've never been much of a reader, I'm not stupid or anything. I've just always been busy and thought reading was boring. I was wrong. So wrong. _

_ The boring thing is doing nothing during summer break. Before my "family" vanished, we would have gone on amazing trips, or I'd be doing stuff with my so-called friends. Now I'm unsure if I want to hang out with them, and answer questions. I'm sure deep down they wouldn't care about my family issues, and would only want gossip. _

_ I started to secretly read Sabrina’s books when nobody is around! I'm turning into a nerd because they're actually good. Well, some are plain weird but still good in ways. I hate weird things, but in the fiction world, I can forgive it. _

_ Sabrina is also weird, but I can forgive her, too. I like her a lot. Not to seem mushy, but yes, they are crush-like feelings. I don't want to go there, at least not yet. We've got secrets we need to find out and not the one about me being- _

_ Why can't I write the word? Nobody will see it. Bisexual, maybe a lesbian? It's confusing. Okay. There I wrote it. That was harder than it should be. Realistically, I know there is nothing wrong with it, but I've been trained since young to believe it is wrong, or that anything different is wrong, but I don't want to think that way. I want to think for myself! Okay, I'm not talking about my sexuality anymore, at least in this entry. Back to those books. _

_ I'm a nerd. True. 100% nerdiest, nerd, nerd, nerd. Sabrina didn't have the next book in the series and I'm dying to know what happens to the main character Emily. Emily just lost her boyfriend in a car wreck, and she just found out she is a pregnant teenager. _

_ Just imagine! My mother would flip if I got pregnant as a teenager. It's so engrossing though, even if the writing style is cliché at times. The girls in my squad would laugh at me if they knew I was going nuts over a silly book series. Plot twist! Books are TV for your brain! Who knew? _

_ Just four more days until our birthday. The "aunts" (for now, I'm going to think of them as my aunts until proven otherwise) have been acting more strange. We've been getting visitors, but they show up randomly and I'm not even sure how they get in the house. The doorbell never rings. As soon as I notice them, one of my aunts whisks them away for a private talk. _

_ It is fishy. _

* * *

Speaking of fish, Libby could swear that she smelled an actual rotten fish. "Ew!" She jumped off her bed. Salem had just dropped a dead fish on her lap and nearly on her diary.

"Salem!" She knew the creature was being a cat, but she felt like this cat was out to get her on a personal level. He loved Sabrina. Always cuddly with her, and who wouldn't want to be cuddly with Sabrina, but he hissed at Libby, swatted at her, though never actually clawed her, and then there were these "presents."

"Where did you even get this?" Libby asked with a groan. It smelled rancid like it had been left out of the freezer for days. On purpose! However, a cat would not have the intelligence to steal a fish from the fridge and hide it for days and then drop it on her in an unsuspecting moment.

Libby pinched her nose, trying to block the smell. If Salem were human, she would have to admit he had hard feelings for her because she had never been nice to him, at least verbally, always calling him dirty and acting disgusted whenever he got fur on her things. She had never been fond of animals, mostly because of how her mom treated them and she had never been allowed a pet, not even a goldfish.

Sabrina walked into the room and grimaced at the smell. "Yuck, what died?"

Libby pointed to her bed. "Salem left another one of his thoughtful gifts!"

"I know it might seem silly to you, but maybe if you tried to treat him nicely, he would let up on you." Sabrina bent down and picked up the black cat. "Now, now Salem, I know you think we would like them, but the things you leave for Libby are not something a human cares for."

"You talk to him as if he were human. It's so..." Libby trailed off.  _ Weird. _ "It's just so unusual."

"I honestly think he understands us." Sabrina put the cat down and then shooed him out of the room. "You don't give animals enough credit."

"I wouldn't know, because I was never around animals, except a fateful field trip in the fourth grade when we visited a horse farm." She cringed. "They were so big and monstrous!"

"To a little kid who had no experience, maybe, but horses are majestic wonderful creatures."

Libby knew Sabrina was horse obsessed like most teenage girls. She had all the typical horse books, too.

After Sabrina helped her get rid of the fish (Libby refused to touch it) the girls ended up outside in the Spellman's massive backyard. It was impressive, even Libby had to admit it. There was a flower garden and all the flowers were impossible colors. There were even flowers that Libby had never seen before, possibly new breeds, though she was clueless about nature. She usually hated being outside, but she was enjoying things Old Libby would have never liked. Surprisingly, there were no disgusting bugs biting at them, which is one of the things about nature Libby hated the most.

"It's nice out here. I wonder why mosquitoes don't bother us, but they bite us the moment we're not on the property."

"I guess it is one of those things we will never understand about this place, but it could be worse, right?"

"I'm not complaining," Libby murmured.

"Hilda and Zelda are doing something in that so-called closet they insist is not there," Sabrina whispered.

"What do you mean?" Libby leaned toward her.

"I saw them going in the closet with a man. A tall, goofy looking man with wild curly hair. Hilda seemed giggly around him like she had feelings for him, but I sensed something more between them."

"They went into a closet? All three of them?" Libby's eyes widened. Now that was freaky.

"Yes, and then I heard a banging sound and I swear thunder and a bright light came under the door." Sabrina brushed hair from her eyes. "They might be fixing up something. Maybe it's not a closet at all, but another room. They came back soon after. The odd thing is the man never returned."

"What?"

"I assume he stayed to work on something and came out later when I wasn't looking. I tried the door again and it wouldn't open."

"That just proves something… something..." She wanted to say abnormal, but that was her mother's word, Old Libby's word.

"I know, it proves something is going on."


	6. Sabrina, Birthdays

**Sabrina**

**Birthdays**

* * *

It was midnight. The day of Sabrina and Libby's 16th birthday. The girls were fast asleep, unaware that when they woke everything would be different.

"Shh, they'll hear you," Zelda Spellman whispered as she peeked into the teenagers' bedroom.  "Look, Hildy, it's starting." She was excited, but always the more composed of the Spellman sisters. On the other hand, Hilda was acting like a child in a candy store, bouncing up and down, and giggling like a fool.

"I can't help it."

"Hilda, when will you grow up?" A male voice said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Hilda looked down at the black cat but decided not to give him the satisfaction of replying. Salem walked casually into the room.

Sabrina and Libby were doing the most unusual thing, though the sisters did not seem surprised at all. They were hovering above their beds and as the three watched, their floating bodies swayed in the air, slowly drifting until the two girls were side by side. Their hands automatically clasped together, holding so tightly Zelda was sure they would be sore in the morning.

"Look!" Hilda gasped. "So, it is true?"

"My logical side didn't believe it either, but there you go. Proof." 

There was a silver cord made of what looked like millions ever moving tiny pinpricks of lights. It shot out both Sabrina and Libby's palms, the cords weaving and curling around their wrists as if binding them together. The cords traveled up their arms and before long, it looked like the two girls were covered in a cocoon of magic. Almost as soon as it happened, the lights flashed, blinding the three spies. Then just like that, the magic was gone.

Sabrina and Libby let go of each other and each hovered back toward their bed, slowly being lowered until they were resting comfortably again.

"Just wait until we tell them the news in the morning," Zelda said. She shooed Salem out their bedroom and they closed the door.

"I think we should wait to tell them about the prophecy. That is too weird, even for witches," Hilda said, for once sounding like the reasonable sister.

"Too right you are, sister, too right."

Salem just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Morning!" Sabrina walked into the kitchen. She felt wonderful, except for her hand, which was sore, oddly enough. Other than that, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. "I had the best sleep of my life."

"Actually, so did I," Libby said, walking in behind her. Sabrina glanced at her and saw that she was rubbing her hand and wincing. "Must have slept on my hand wrong, but the pain in my hand is nothing compared to how good the rest of my body feels." She blushed. She was never vocal about personal things, though Sabrina knew she had nightmares and never slept well.

To be honest, Sabrina had a lot of bad dreams, too, but not as bad as Libby's. She dreamed of never seeing her mom again, but in waking hours she knew the dreams were only her mind playing tricks. However, Libby's dreams were very founded because the authorities still had no clue where her family vanished to.

"That's weird," Sabrina said, with a chuckle, "both our hands hurt, but otherwise we had perfect sleep." She didn't give it a second thought. It was just a coincidence.

Libby just shrugged.

Salem jumped on the kitchen counter and started to walk in a circle. He wanted their attention. Sabrina started to pet him, causing him to purr, though Libby scowled.

"You shouldn't be on the counter. It's disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as a rotting fish, am I right?"

Sabrina and Libby's mouths dropped open. Libby looked around her, hoping to see someone joking around. She was not ready for this kind of thing. There was nobody else in the room.

"I didn't say it," the portrait of the lady said. The cupboard she was on shook, making odd tinkling sounds, like glass bottles hitting together.

"What the f-"

"Language, young lady!"

"The cat and the picture is talking." Libby set down in a kitchen chair with a thump. She held her head in her hands. "Am I finally going crazy, Sabrina?"

With eyes wide, Sabrina shook her head. "I don't think it is possible for two people to have the same hallucination, so no, you're not crazy." She walked over to Libby and set down next to her.

"Actually with magic, it is possible to cause two people to have the same hallucination," the portrait said. "I think I actually have something in my cupboard that will do the trick."

"Louisa, my dear," Salem said in what he thought was a gentlemanly purr. "Do you have anything I could use to-"

"Salem Saberhagen, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't sweet talk me?"

"Okay, stop!" Libby shouted. "I don't know how either of you is talking, but stop right this instant. Someone...someone more human better explain what is going on."

"Well, I never!" Louisa said with a huff. "I'm very much human, or at least I used to be."

"Same." Salem jumped off the counter and walked over to Libby, rubbing against her leg, causing the dark haired girl to grimace. She still didn't like cats, and she for sure did not like talking cats.

At that moment, Hilda and Zelda walked into the kitchen. Zelda was holding a huge book. A very old, intricate looking book. It was beautiful and looked more like a piece of art.

"Hello, girls," Hilda said brightly. "Did you sleep well?" She giggled as if she knew a secret and of course she did.

"Sleep well?" Libby said in a shrill voice. "Yes, but that is beside the point!" She pointed an accusing finger down at the cat who was still rubbing on her. "This cat… that lady," She pointed to Louisa.

"Ah." Zelda put the book down on the kitchen counter. "So they opened their big mouths?"

"Excuse me?" Louisa said, sounding like she might cry. She seemed like a proper, yet sensitive lady.

"Oh, Louisa, you know modern day expressions are different from the ones you're used to. It's not meant as an insult," Zelda explained.

"Not to you, my dear Louisa, but I'm sure she means it as an insult toward me," Salem said. He chuckled in an exaggerated mad scientist way, throwing his head back, looking very unlike a cat.

"Stop calling me dear. You'll never have access to my cupboard."

Sabrina was quiet during all this, but her eyes were growing wider and wider. Hilda and Zelda were acting like everything was completely normal. Libby, on the other hand, had her eyes shut as if she didn't want to see anything else weird. Sabrina was surprised she wasn't actually holding her hands over her ears.

"Can I, Zelda?" Hilda asked, bouncing around again like a small child. "Please?"

"Oh, very well."

"Yay! Sabrina Spellman, Libby Chessler..."

Libby opened her eyes.

"You two share something very special. You have the same birthday and are coming into your witches power together!" Hilda clapped her hands. "There is more, but that is a secret until later." She winked.

"Oh, Hilda, you might as well tell them if you're just going to be annoying and hint like that." 

Salem liked drama and wanted to know how the girls would react if they knew their magic was bonded, and not through family relations, but something rare and magical.

"Wait. What? That isn't possible." Sabrina and Libby glanced at each other. "Libby and I can't be witches." She didn't sound so sure. There was a talking cat, a talking picture, so how far off was it to believe in magic?

"This is absurd!" Libby stood up and ran out of the room.


	7. Libby, The Secret Is Out

**Libby**

**The Secret Is Out**

* * *

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Where do I even start? I ran after Zelda and Hilda told us we’re witches. Can you believe that? They must think we’re pretty simple-minded to just believe something so crazy. Then again, the talking cat and photo were pretty convincing. I wonder why they would they do such a thing? I admit I’ve always been somewhat of a bully (I’m not the proudest of that) but I would never pull a cruel joke like this. _

_ I’ve locked myself in the bathroom I share with Sabrina. She’s banging on the door, pleading for me to let her in. I don’t know what the “aunts” are doing. Probably laughing at how well things went. _

_ No. I don’t know what I think. _

_ They’ve never been mean before, but I can’t, just can’t believe they’re telling the truth. I’ve been getting used to the oddities of this place, even enjoying myself, though it is hard to admit that. Sabrina and her aunts wouldn’t understand, because they have no idea how I used to be before coming here. _

_ Something I do know. These people are not my family. I might be adopted by the Chesslers, but the Spellman's are lying about me being related to them. How did they fake the blood test that said we were related? They’ve been taking care of me; they’re nice. I like them. So why all the lies? _

_ Nothing makes sense! _

_ How can I wrap my head around what they told me and what I just witnessed with my own eyes and ears? A witch? Me? Sabrina? If it is true, I can only assume that would mean Hilda and Zelda are witches, too. It can’t be true! But the cat, that damn Salem talked, and the photo on the cupboard. Salem called her Louisa as if she- Okay, no. Stop. Don't think about it. _

* * *

“Libby! Please?”

With a sigh, Libby stopped writing. She glanced over at the door. Tears were on her cheeks. She hadn’t even noticed she started to cry. “I can’t be a fr-” She shook her head. She wouldn’t let herself finish that train of thought. That was Old Libby’s way of thinking.  _ But this is the kind of stuff that can’t be possible! _

“Come on, can’t we talk? We’re in this together, Libby.”

Sabrina did have a point. Libby stood up and unlocked the door. “Don’t say anything,” she mumbled when Sabrina saw her red-rimmed eyes. Libby was not good expressing herself. She had always been great at keeping up a composed, perfectionist demeanor.

“Libby, I know this is hard, and I also don’t know what to think, but we can’t deny what we saw. We owe it ourselves to figure this out.” Sabrina put a hand on Libby’s shoulder, causing Libby’s cheeks to grow warm. Sabrina had proven to be an affectionate sort of person and that made it hard for Libby who was becoming more aware of her crush. Libby had always pulled away whenever Sabrina touched her or tried to give her a hug, but this time she stayed where she was standing, looking down at the floor.

“How can it be true? I-I don’t like weird things.”

“But I’m weird! Don’t you like me?” Sabrina  _ was _ weird, or quirky might be the better word. She was also too nice, even willing to forgive Libby every time she got grouchy.

“Sabrina,” Libby looked up, rolling her eyes. “Stop fishing for compliments.”

“Oh, come on. Admit it, you like me.” Sabrina smiled and if Libby didn’t know better she would think Sabrina was coming on to her. As if that would ever happen.

“Fine, I do like you. Happy?” In her imagination, she stepped toward Sabrina and threw her arms around her, giving into her teenage hormones. Of course, in reality, she pushed by her and went into their bedroom. Sabrina followed behind her, beaming like a puppy dog that just got praised.

“Yes, actually.” Sabrina plopped down on her bed. “Look.” She nodded to the book that was next to her. It was the large book Zelda held earlier. “They told me this would give us some answers.”

“What is it?” Libby walked over to Sabrina and set next to her.

“The Spellman family magic book, _The Discovery of Magic_.”

“I’m not part of your family,” Libby said in a quiet voice. She was looking at the book, fascinated in spite of her feelings toward the witch thing.

Sabrina looked from the book to Libby. “I don’t think so either, but I’m so confused by what my aunts would gain by bringing you here. This morning I woke up, feeling all odd. There was this vibe in the air-”

“You’ve both come into your powers, so now you can feel waves of magic that are naturally in the world. Mortals can’t access this magic.” Salem came into the room, jumping on Libby’s lap. He purred, curled around into a ball.

Libby gritted her teeth and almost threw him off. She held back, not wanting him to dig his claws in and ruin her favorite skirt.

“Salem, are you really talking?” Sabrina pushed the book aside and then coxed the cat into her arms. She held him up and poked him all over, looking for a microphone or some sort of device.

“Stop!” The cat wiggled. “It t-tickles! Ahahahaa.”

“There is nothing there,” Sabrina told Libby. “He’s really the one controlling his voice.”

“Well, of course, I am! Put me down this instant. I’m not a toy.” Sabrina put him on the floor, both girls eyeing him warily as if he were a snake about to strike at any moment.

“It is all true?” Libby’s head swirled. She felt faint but strength come to her when Sabrina put her arm around her shoulder. Did Sabrina sense that Libby nearly lost it? Normally, Libby would have shrugged out of the half embrace, though this time she welcomed it.

“You’re talking to a cat. What do you think?” Salem chuckled as he left the room. “Oh, make sure you look through the book. I’m sure your father wants to congratulate you, Sabrina.”

“That makes no sense!” Libby said in a loud voice.

“Sabrina...”

Libby jumped off the bed, scrambling away from Sabrina and the dang book. The strange voice was coming from inside. “Great, another inanimate thing that talks! What’s next? Is the whole house going to go  _ Brave Little Toaster _ on us?”

“You’ve seen that movie?”

“Sabrina, don’t ignore your father!”

This time it was Sabrina who jumped off the bed. The voice really did sound like her father. “Dad?”

“Open the book and say my name!” His voice was loud, booming, almost scary to Libby, but soothing and familiar to Sabrina.

“Maybe you don’t do it and we leave and forget this ever happened?” Libby mumbled, backing toward the bedroom door.

“Don’t you dare, Libby Chessler!”

“Ah!” Libby looked at Sabrina with wide eyes. “The book knows my name!”

“Do as I told you!”

“Sorry, Libby, but it is my dad.” Both girls leaned over the bed, looking down at the large book. Sabrina flipped it open. Rainbow colored swirls of magic shot up into the air. Libby gasped, automatically reaching out and grabbing Sabrina’s hand. They felt something go between their clasped fingers. Mortals would assume it was static electricity, but to the girls, the feeling started at their fingertips and traveled up their arms and into their body, giving them a warm and comforting feeling.

“Edward Spelling.”

At Sabrina’s words, the pages started to flip. They caught glimpse of spells, adverts for magical shops and other various fantastical things. The book stopped moving, landing on a page with a black and white illustration of a man.

“He’s attractive. Your spitting image if you were a guy.” Libby said the words before she even realized she had called Sabrina attractive in a roundabout way, though the other did not seem to notice or care. The drawing started to move and raised up out of the book until it looked like a 3D image. Libby gasped again, putting her free hand to her mouth. Her other hand squeezed Sabrina’s.

“Thank you. I do take pride in my appearance,” the drawing of Edward said. “Hello, girls.”

“Hi, dad.”

“Uh...hey.” Libby did not know the proper greeting for the father of the girl she liked when they were meeting in book format. Her mother had once made her take an etiquette class, and this was one thing the class did not cover.


	8. Sabrina, Magic

**Chapter 8: Sabrina, Magic**

**Sabrina**

**Magic**

* * *

"Do you see this apple?" Zelda pointed to the apple on the kitchen table. The girls nodded. "The way we use magic is simple and not as complicated as mortal movies make it seem. For most standard magic, you think of what you want, concentrate hard and point." She tapped her fingertip on the table. "Magic flows through the index finger of your dominant hand or you can focus more power through any pointy object."

"As novices, you will not be ready to try spells above Level 2 from the magic book," Hilda said, walking in the room. "It took me one week to master the book," she gloated.

"Hilda, we're full witches," Zelda said, rolling her eyes before she glanced at the girls. "Because you're half mortal, it is only natural if magic comes slower. Don't ever feel frustrated."

Libby's nose twitched. "Wait… You say I'm half mortal. Fine. Whatever. I can believe the witch stuff, but _WHO. AM. I_?" She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently. "Why pretend I'm family? Where did mine go?" She sighed, letting her hands drop.

Sabrina knew Libby was still angry that her family never told her she was adopted, but the girl still really worried about them. It was easy for Sabrina to understand why she was half mortal. They had explained why she could not see her mother for two years. The Witches Council forced her parents separation because they frowned upon their kind being with mortals. Sabrina's father was full warlock and her mom was mortal. Libby had no clue where her magic came from.

Hilda and Zelda glanced at each other.

"We don't know where the Chessler's went and we know nothing of your birth parents, Libby." Zelda shot a silver string of magic from her finger and turned the apple into a bunny rabbit, making Libby jump.

"We used magic to make the mortals think you were our relation." Hilda pointed at the kitchen counter and a folder full of paperwork appeared. "We tricked the blood test or else you would have ended up in foster care."

"But, why?" Libby asked.

"There is a prophecy, more of an old Witch's Tale. It talks of a rare occurrence when two half mortal, half witches are born at the exact same time. The prophecy says the witches will be stronger together and in some ways connected. You girls are the first proof we're seeing of this. It is true that you are not related by blood, but you are magical twins in a sense. Libby, when you were very young, the Witches Council sent us a note that you and Sabrina fit the prophecy, so we've been watching over you all these years." Zelda smiled at them. "I'm sorry we made stuff up before."

Hilda grinned. "So, you're bonded in a manner of speaking. It's kind of exciting, right?"

Sabrina tilted her head to the side. "Exciting...sure."

"You could say that," Libby answered. "Confusing is more like it. How can it be so rare for two people to be born at the same time? Who are my birth parents?"

"It might be common for mortals, but there are not many half witch, half mortals among our kind. You can see how it would be rare for you girls be born at the exact same time!" Hilda explained. "If the Witches Council know who your real family are, they haven't said. We've asked. Drell come over to check on you-"

"Hilda, they have no idea who you're talking about."

"He's the head of the Witches Council."

"The weird guy with wild hair?" Sabrina asked. "I saw him."

"Yes, isn't he handsome?"

"Hilda, to the point!"

"He wanted proof. He has been visiting and observing you and today everything became confirmed!" Hilda pointed at the wall. A bubble of magic formed into what only could be described as a projection screen. It replayed the scene of them coming into their magic.

"We're hovering!" Sabrina said, her eyes wide. "No wonder I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud." She walked over to the magical projection, waving her fingers through it. The image rippled but continued to play. It showed how past Sabrina and Libby started to float toward each other.

The girls gasped when the cocoon of magic wrapped around their bodies in the video.

"Whoa!" Libby glanced at Sabrina.

"Whoa is right," Sabrina agreed.

Hilda waved her hand and the magical video popped out of existence.

"Let's leave them alone, Hilda. They've got a lot to think about." Zelda walked over to them and pulled them into a hug. "Libby, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. Until we know what happened to your family, we have to let the authorities think we're related. If they take you away, I have no clue where you would end up."

* * *

"What do we tell your friends at school?" Sabrina asked once they were alone. They were back in their bedroom, sitting on Sabrina's bed with _The Discovery Of Magic_ opened between them. "I know we can't tell anyone about the magic, but your friends will wonder why you live here."

Libby sighed. "I was kind of avoiding this subject, to be honest." She turned a page in the magic book, landing on a spell for bad skin. "Hey, some of this stuff might come in handy."

"You won't distract me by talking about- _That is a neat spell_ \- I mean," Sabrina chuckled. "Okay, you can distract me a little. Why are you avoiding?" She reached across the book, placing a hand over Libby's. Their shared power reacted. Warm vibrations of magical electricity flowed through their bodies. Both shivered. They would need to get used to this odd, yet, welcoming feeling.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I'm- I mean, I was a bit of a bitch. Some girls at school were fond of calling me Queen B. My friends, if you can call them that, are followers. I was… am popular, a cheerleader…" Libby trailed off.

"Go on," Sabrina said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I case you haven't noticed, I'm not the judging type."

"I know! Which is why I feel worse about what I'm going to say. Before this fiasco, before I moved in here and we became friends…" Libby sighed. "I'm trying to say that before all this, the Old Libby would have never been nice to you. I would have bullied you most likely."

"I don't understand why you would do that."

"If you knew my mother, if you knew how she raised me, you would understand why I always thought I had to be perfect. I could never come across as _abnormal_ by befriending people my parents thought lesser than us. It is why I always thought weird stuff was so horrible." Libby's eyes scrunched up and she did not hide that she was on the verge of crying, at least not this time.

Sabrina pushed the book aside and scooted closer, bringing Libby into her arms. Libby did not try to move away, instead to Sabrina, it felt like the other girl melted into her arms. Sabrina ran her fingers through her hair, whispering soothing words. "We'll take it one day at a time, Libby. If you have to pretend not to know me, I'll understand."

 _It will hurt, but I will understand_ , Sabrina thought.

"But, I don't want to pretend! At least, not anymore. I'm tired of pretending so many things. I'm tired of being the Libby my mom wants, the Libby my friends want, but not the Libby I want. I'm not perfect! Everyone thinks so, but I'm not. I'm not normal in my mom's eyes."

"What is so wrong with the real you, Libby?"

"I'm a witch!" It was such a "duh" statement that both girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"True, this witch business is a bit odd, but that doesn't change who we are. What else do you think is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't think it's wrong," Libby said in soft voice. "Others might think so."

"What?"

"I like girls!"

"Oh! Oh, Libby," Sabrina hugged her tighter. "That's what's been eating you up?"

"Yeah."

"It's not so unusual. We live in one of the more progressive cities, after all." Sabrina pulled back and smiled. "I'll tell you a secret. I like girls, too, but I also like guys. I never thought much of it as I've always felt this way. It has always felt natural to me." Libby was raised differently, so their situations were different. Sabrina knew she had an accepting family, even if she never outright told them she was bisexual, her family wouldn't care if she brought home a girlfriend out of the blue. It was sad that Libby did not have the same security at home.

"I don't think I like guys," Libby admitted. "Thanks for trusting me."

"You trusted me first."

"Oh, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would be thankful if you could let me know if you like it or have any suggestions. I am open to con-crit, but not the kind that borderline trolling/flaming. As I have dyslexia, feel free to point out any mistakes in grammar, word usage...etc.


End file.
